


Story of Louise

by Blue_the_Champion



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_the_Champion/pseuds/Blue_the_Champion
Summary: I’m new at this erotic fan fiction but if you like it....leave a comment and give me ideas and criticism to become better :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Story of Louise

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new at this erotic fan fiction but if you like it....leave a comment and give me ideas and criticism to become better :)

I had just recently woken up from my three hours of sleep, I reached over for my phone and saw that I had a lot of discord messages and surely enough I saw that Louise had sent me a message. Which was weird because we have never talked but we both knew that we both existed. I saw that she sent hello and asked how I was doing. Me thinking it as a friendly text message(but little did I know that I was going to be dragged into a sexual paradise with a gorgeous woman).

As we started talking more and more we had gone to know each other a little bit better; but then she sent a picture of her perfect round juicy ass to start off. She says “Do you like it? What do you think?” I was still in shock of what I had seen, in my mind going crazy with thoughts; “wow..i would love to hit that, to grab her from her hair and make our two lips touch. And pick her up..grabbing her by her thick thighs and throwing her onto my bed, ripping her clothes off leaving her two big breasts showing, while she begged me to my throbbing big dick inside of her.” But I replied with a single “you have a really nice ass.”

As she is now sending more sexy naked pictures of herself, as can see that she is sending tits, ass, and pussy pics. As each picture i saw my dick was throbbing so hard and each picture was turning me on. As if it couldn’t get better, she sends two videos, one of her zooming into her pussy and the other of her masturbathing. Looking like I hit the jackpot, I got the courage to say that; I wanted to meet her in person because at this point I couldn’t resist anymore. Me thinking she was going to say no, she actually responded with an “yes.” We discussed where and what time and soon as you know it plans were made. 

As me and my friend George started to head to a cafe in Houston Texas(I brought a friend along for the trip so that i don’t get bored cause it was a pretty long trip, and aso him to be my driver.)

After hours of being on the road, we finally made it. For the first time I was going to see her for the first time; not in pictures or videos. But in front of my own eyes. And luckily there she was. Sitting down at the table, she looked so gorgeous sitting there. I Wanted to have sex right there and then and let everyone see how much of an whore she is, that even the people across the restaurant can hear her loud hot moan. She was wearing a black short skirt, as I got closer I noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties; her bare clit was visible to my eyes. Her shirt was a tight white, that her tit pierced through the fabric, only knowing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

We locked eyes and started talking for a while, but after a while she grabbed my hand and said follow me, giving me a wink and a smile. As she was guiding me we ended up in the bathroom of the cafe and said that she couldn’t resist her self and next thing you know we started to kiss, both our tongues down in each other throats, as I picked her up and put her against the stall door, she takes off her shirt, and I start to suck on her enormous tits. Hearing her moan louder, I decided to unbuckle my belt and bring my pants down to only release my big cock and now it’s rubbing against her clit. Both of us are teased until she whispers in my ear saying “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, please put your dick inside me”. As I start to put the tip in you can hear a low moan, little by little her pussy is expanding. After putting my whole dick in her her tight pussy surrounds my cock. It was the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life, she was so tight it turned me on even more, we started off slow but after a while we picked up the pace and surely enough she is moaning so loud that you can hear it from outside the restroom.

We didn’t notice this at the time we came in the restroom but we both realized that there was a man using the left stall. Through the little crack we can see that he is looking at us having sex, and we see that he has his dick out, we notice how he also wanted to join so I told him “I’ll get front you get back” he glad got up and started making his way to us. And the next thing I know Louise is getting penetrated from both ends, him fucking her tight clit and me putting my cock in her mouth. As time passes by we have been switching positions and taking turns rotating. This has been going one for a good 30mins and Louise was already past her breaking point, she yells “I’m cumming….im going to cum” at that point we just fucking sped up and next thing you know, the guy cum so much in her mouth that she was chocking and swallowing it, and I cummed deep in her pussy. 

-to be continued (end of chapter 1)


End file.
